Ievitable Allies And Enemies
by AeroTundra
Summary: A strange girl, who was expected to die, lives instead. The Whitecoats find her and discovers a power that has developed. Around a year later two siblings, who thought they were freaks left to wander the world, start to find more like them. OC ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Inevitable allies and enemies **

**Okay! Chapter 1 of a story I made a while back, quit, then thought about it again. It was an OC submission story before and will be again! ^ ^ **

**Um...okay let's just say this was set after Angel...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A House Foretold To Die**

Dark brown hair fell in uneven strands over golden eyes. Tan arms were bound tightly behind a girl's back that was only covered with a thin paper dress. Healing burns and cuts covered nearly her entire body and she shook with the pain, but still a smile stayed on her face and her eyes stayed glued to the plain white floors that mirrored the plain white walls.

It had only been a week since she was "born" from that radioactive explosion. She should have died, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and she did. But then she found herself waking again, surrounded by actual dead bodies and men in thick, airtight suits with surprised and confused expressions on their faces. She allowed herself to be taken by the suited men, finding that she didn't feel nearly as sick as she probably should have felt. Besides the pain.

The girl blinked as she heard the plain white door open with a click. Her eyes didn't move from the spot on the floor.

"Is this her?" Came an almost muffled voice along with the soft shuffle of feet.

"Yes." Came another almost muffled voice.

"Why is she grinning?"

There was a pause.

"I don't see why that's important..."

"She's unstable." This time it was a woman's voice. "She's unpredictable. It's why we bound her."

"And what does she have to do with Maximum Ride?"

"She may be useful." The woman said simply.

"Hm? And you said you found that she has strange...abilities?" Came the first man's voice. At that moment, she looked up, looking at dark eyes through a plastic screen. She must have still given off radiation. Anyone who came near her always wore those suits.

"Yes." The woman continued. "We've seen her draw pictures. It's unlike anything you've ever seen."

-In Front of A Plain House-

"W-what are you? The boy stammered, a shaky hand dropped the kitchen knife that used to be held firm for defense. Deep inside he wished for his parents to return from work. Wished that the two would leave.

"I saw it." The words were barely heard as it left the older girl's lips. Her pure white hair seemed to mirror her younger brother's and glow blue in the moonlight. Two pairs of silver, emotionless eyes painfully pierced through the shaking boy. But he felt as if her were under a spell, unable to rip his gaze from theirs.

"Fire." Cai, the younger sibling, whose voice was calm, only causing the boy's heart to pound harder. "There's fire."

Normally the boy wouldn't believe in such a thing as fortune telling, but the way he felt now, the unimaginable fear, there was no doubt in his mind at the reality of it all.

"Your house will burn down." Now Ane spoke. Her voice sounded almost identical to her brother's her silver gaze stared right into the boy's soul. "Everything to ashes. A black scar is all that will be left."

"In the scar is where you'll lie." Cai said. "Never leaving." He said no more.

The trembling boy tried to put on an angered expression. "I can leave whenever I want." The expression dropped as his eyes shifted back to Ane.

"Your life ends where your house ends. Whether you believe is up to you." Ane's face remained emotionless.

"When?", was the only reply the boy could give.

A smirk twisted Ane's lips. "Only we are allowed to know."

* * *

**So? Was it good? Eh? I'd like to know! . I think this will be more fun than before and hope it goes far.**

**OC submission:**

**Name:** Be original here. Originality is the best!

**Age:** As young as five. As old as 30! Ha!

**Gender:** Very important...

**Appearance:** Also important. Many details are wanted.

**Personality:** Many details here too. I don't like writing OC personalities wrong.

**Clothing:** Not required since I don't usually focus on what their wearing but it could help...maybe...

**History:** Where are you from, where are you now, and if you're somewhere different from where you're from how'd you get there?

**Power:** You don't have to tell me how you got your power since i've decided that all the OCs would get their powers the same way. (it's an secret that'll be revealed in future chapters!)

**Weapons:** Not required but sometimes people want weapons.

**Crush?:** Tell me what personas you're interested in. There may be some romance in this fic.

**Pets:** Are also optional, but I don't want a zoo! Limit to only two per character please.

**Other:** Anything extra I could know...


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the city

**Chapter 2: Back to the city**

**Heh...so, to tell the truth, I completely forgot about this fic and played a lot of new and borrowed video games. I know, I was REALLY busy. :D But no worries. Reviews reminded me that this fic existed and I got to work!**

**Then the computer broke...so...yeah it went well, right...but now it's fixed again! So, here you are(whoever's reading) chapter 2!**

**I don't own maximum ride or the OCs used in this fic!**

* * *

The two siblings walk side by side, their steps almost matched. Cai's was just a bit quicker since he was shorter. the boy they spoke to earlier lived in the not-so-populated part of Los Angeles so it was easy to find a spot to sleep where they wouldn't be bothered. It wasn't long after the two fell asleep that they we woken by the sound of sirens.

"You were right again." Ane sighed at the time, closing her eyes. "And so was I."

Ane glanced back at Cai, who just leaped forward a little to catch up with her. "That house was a waste of time." She sighed monotonously. "We're lost." Her footsteps came to a stop and she peered around the desert. Cai stayed silent for a while, looking around also. He soon spotted a cloud of smoke not too far away and tilted his head at it. Silently, he placed a hand on Ane's arm to get her attention. She didn't move. "Ane."

"I seriously have no idea." She mused to herself, looking around. Then looked to Cai.

Cai turned back the dust and saw that it was closer than before and steadily growing nearer. He merely blinked, wondering what it could be. Then after a quick glance towards Ane to see if she could see the same thing, a jeep rolled to a stop a few feet from them. Cai felt Ane's arm move and looked up to see that she wore a confused expression as she stared at the jeep. "Kids!" Came a male's voice as a man jumped out from the driver's seat. He had a hard walk in him and both sibling backed a few steps as he approached. "Do you live here? Are you lost?" Cai saw genuine concern in his eyes.

"A ride back to the city." Ane stated, her expression disappearing again.

"What part?"

"It doesn't matter."

The man hesitated. "Well hop in." He made it to the car before they did, both opening the passenger door and getting in on his side.

"Oh! You can sit in the front if you want." The man told them as they both squeezed into the back.

"We don't want." Cai spoke this time. He'd rather his sister stay in the back, no matter how uncomfortable it was. His hand went up to her arm just to prove that point.

"Alright." The man started the car and soon they were flying across the land, quickly finding themselves back onto dirt road. Cai glanced over to his right and spotted the house they visited last night. He spotted a few police cars parked, but he paid no attention as a burning smell met his nose. That vision, or prediction, or whatever it was, was true. "Ane." He called to his sister, turning to meet her eyes. But he only saw blankness in hers. They were white, except the pupil, just like his are whenever he sees someone's death. But her visions are different.

Slowly, more houses began to pop up. Still, Ane stayed in the same state. The man driving them was talking to them as well, telling them about his driving career and his lack of fear for anything in the dessert. Cai paid almost no attention as he rambled on.

Then he felt movement and turned towards his sister. Her eyes were back to their normal gray and she gave him a look. "Those houses were gone." She said quietly. "An earthquake created a huge split in the middle. There were bodies everywhere."

"Dead?" Cai asked and Ane nodded, expressionless. "Those houses are going to be gone." He corrected, wondering why she used past tense. His voice was grave and unnerving but Ane's expression never changed. "An earthquake is going to create a huge split and there will be dead bodies everywhere."

"Wow." The man's voice cut through them. "I just got a huge chill just now," He barked a loud laugh that made the two flinch. "and it's over 90 degrees!"

"She's sat in the same place and hasn't moved." A whitecoat, Riley stated, peering through the small window of the small cell. Their discovery, being called The Painter for her "special abilities", seated in the corner of the room, a pencil in one hand and a stack of white paper next to her. Every few hours an assistant or intern would go in and take her "creations" away to be tested. She wouldn't respond or move.

"Did anyone give her any food? It's been almost a week."

"We've tried, but she refused to eat it. It would go bad and we would have to take it out to keep her from getting sick." A female nurse told him. The whitecoat ran a hand through thick gray-streaked hair.

"Excuse me." A voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to see a female assistant backing away to let another whitecoat past.

"May I see?" Jeb asked, gesturing towards the small window.

The whitecoats backed and let him. "You said she wouldn't eat at all?" He asked, staring at the Painter.

"That's what I've heard."

"And how are the tests going?"

"It's strange and hard to explain."

Jeb frowned and took a couple of steps back. "I want you to do everything you can to keep her alive." His voice was stern, his eyes hard and cruel.

"I'll do everything in my power."

Unconsciously, pale fingers twirled dark red hair in small knots then untangled them. She sighed deeply as she found the site she was searching for, her chin resting in the palm of her other hand. "Nothing." She said quietly. She wondered what happened to this Fang guy. He hasn't updated his blog in months. She also wondered if she could meet him, possibly go on little adventures with him. But he could fly and she couldn't. She could jump really far off of a cliff and fly/fall.

Jax clicked the X at the corner of the screen and stood. Without a word she walked out of the Internet cafe and back into the streets and found that she was hungry. She patted her pockets, remembering that she had ten dollars that some guy dropped while walking out of a grocery store.

"Hey now. Are you sure you don't need a ride to your parents' house or somethin'?" Came a noticeably loud voice. Jax turned to see too kids, about her age, stepping out of a jeep.

The girl turned to the man and said something to him, but she spoke too quietly to hear. "Eeh!" Jax said, surprised, finding that the smaller boy was staring directly at her. She gave a small wave to him but he didn't wave back. He only stared, his expression blank.

"Oh, come on now." Came the man's loud voice, causing Jax to blink. "You two have to have parents. You can't say they don't exist. Even if you hate 'em."

The girl shook her head.

Jax knew the feeling of knowing your parents didn't exist. All her life she's never heard anything about them. Never seen them. Can't remember anything about them. It's exactly like they don't exist. But maybe they did way back before she had amnesia.

"You're not normal." Came a voice, unusually close.

"What the-!" Jax screamed, jumping a few feet away. She found the boy that stared at her, standing where she stood moments before, still staring at her. "What did you say to me?" She asked.

"You are not normal." She said, a little slower. Jax frowned. "A normal person doesn't throw an eighteen-wheeler off of a bridge."

Jax's frown deepened. "And how do you know I can throw an eighteen-wheeler off of a bridge?"

"Because it's what you do before you die."

* * *

**So...? If I got anything wrong(whether Los Angeles has a desert or not) don't be afraid to tell me and I will fix it. ^ ^;**

**So, yep~ The appearance of Jax! I hope I wrote her right! **

**Also, I forgot to put Ane and Cai's bios up so...**

**Name:** Ane

**Age:** 14

**Personality:** she likes to see other people's expressions based on what she says. She can be quiet at times and talk a whole lot at others.

**Appearance:** white hair, gray eyes, skinny arms, pale skin.

**Pets?:** none.

**Power/ability:** she sees the future in a different way. She sees how buildings are going to be destroyed. Houses, mostly all man-made things.

**Other:** none

**Name**: Cai

**Age:** 8

**Personality:** most people that meet him consider him mute because he barely talks at all. He mostly talks to Ane. Usually when he does talk to other people, it's to tell them how they're going to die.

**Appearance:** short, white hair, pale skin, gray eyes, shorter than most eight year olds.

**Pets:** none

**Power/ability**: he can see how people will die.

**Other:** none

**Also Jax!**

**Name:**Jax

**Age:** Let's go with 15. Not too young, not too old:)

**Gender:** Girl

**Appearance:** Long dark red hair, always in a ponytail. Skinny, but with obvious muscle. Also rather short.

**Personality:** An extreme tomboy. She was majorly into sports before she got her powers. She fails at flirting (like Max) but doesn't run away from it, she's just awkward about it. She's very opinionated, but hates hurting people's feelings. However she doesn't mind kicking their **. She's very sociable but doesn't say much about herself. She always sticks up for other people, but will deny it like crazy. Doesn't like showing emotion, especially fear or sadness.

**Clothing:** Um, jeans and a shirt I guess. She's always wearing a jacket though.

**History**: She lived in LA and is still there. Unless you're story needs her to be somewhere else, I'm not really picky.

**Power:** Um, birdkid unless you're wanting something more like Fang's Gang.  
Then... She'll have enhanced um muscles I guess is how I would say it. She can jump really high, has fast reactions, can run fast (not like Star), has long endurance, is strong, and pretty much like a super olympic athlete.

**Weapons:** Nope. She uses her fists.

**Crush?:** Someone who's outgoing and friendly. Would definitely have to be friends before there's any romance. She would want to joke around alot, yet not feel the need to talk about feelings or personal things until she really wants to. (Like Iggy- or Dylan-type people and un-Fang-like people to simplify it.)

**Pets**: Nope. Too much baggage.

**Other:** She loves popsicles. That'd be the way to her heart haha.


End file.
